SVU Titanic
by AnUnknownArtist
Summary: What will happen when the team of s.v.u will go on a 7-day cruise for the purpose of finding a criminal who broke out of the prison and kidnapped his ex-girlfriend's daughter? When Dani Beck will go with them? Will this be a silent week? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I was hearing the "My heart will go on" and I was thinking something about S.V.U and suddenly a thought came on my mind: What if I combinate the two?

I hope you enjoy the story. :D

(Ps: What do you think about the pairings?)

S.V.U Titanic.

Chapter: 1

They were waiting on the port. Elliot was leaning on his suitcases. He was wearing khaki Bermuda shorts and a short sleeve tight azure t-shirt. His ensemble completed with flip flops and a straw hat. Nothing was reminding the serious detective.

Olivia next to him was drinking coffee. She was wearing a white female Bermuda and a yellow sleeveless t-shirt.

Casey was wearing a jean skirt overall. She was looking at a tour guide book about the ship with Chester. Chester was wearing male shorts, short sleeve t-shirt and white sportex shoes.

Munch and Fin were leaning on Fin's car. Fin was wearing long jeans, a wide black short sleeve t-shirt, sportex, sunglasses and a long necklace with the letter F. Munch was wearing a yellow Havana shirt with pineapples.

Alex who was standing next to Liv was wearing a green dress.

George and Melinda were supposed to arrive 10 minutes later.

Nothing was proving that they were undercover.

All began 3 days before when Cragen announced that they will go on a 7 days cruise from New York to London. At first they shocked. Captain Cragen didn't tend to give them chances for relax.

"You will work at the ship!" Cragen emphasized when he saw their look.

A criminal who broke out of the prison and kidnapped a young girl would be on the ship. The information was confidential so they didn't know even how he looked like.

They only knew his name: Joseph Harrison. Girl's name was Amanda Crawford and she was 13 years old. She was his ex-girlfriend's daughter. They broke up when he got in prison for a rape and a murder of a 16 year old.

Dorms were a big subject. They were asking for multi-gender dorms but Cragen wanted to the girls with the girls and the boys with the boys.

"But we are 4 girls and 5 boys!" Alex said.

"No you aren't. Dani Beck will come with you too." Cragen said.

Finally Cragen accepted their requests and the dorms formed as follows:

Olivia-Elliot

Casey-Chester

Fin-Melinda

Alex-Dani

Munch-George

Olivia and Elliot were best friends and partners for more than 10 years.

They wanted to be together more than with anyone else.

(Do you think that something more should happen between them?)

Casey was in relationship with Chester about 2 years.

So it was natural that they wanted to be together.

Fin and Melinda began their relationship almost a year before the cruise.

Alex and Dani never agreed about their dorm. They were arguing from the first time they met each other (as you will see further down.) but they couldn't do different so they accepted it with a lot of unwillingness.

Munch and George: Clearly professional. Nothing was happening between them but they couldn't do different. Neither Munch nor George wanted to be with Dani! As a result poor Alex persecuted her.

Now they were waiting for the ship. Sea was tranquil and it was rippling softly.

The brine smelled on the air and seagulls were flying all over the sky.

"It will be amazing!" Olivia said.

"I think so." Elliot said.

"With a criminal in the ship, I doubt a lot." Munch said.

"We will catch him. We are 5 detectives and he is alone." Elliot said.

"We can protect our beautiful girls!" Chester completed.

He put his arm around Casey's waist and she pressed her lips on his.

'Where is Dani?" Elliot said 2 minutes after when they broke the kiss.

"Why you care so much?" Olivia said huffy.

"Someone envies." Fin said.

"I don't envy. I only wanted to know why he is so glued on Danni. All these days he didn't stop talking about Dani. Dani Beck this, Dani Beck that. I fed up!" Olivia said.

"That's not true." Elliot said. "Think something. If I would like so much Dani would I chose to be in the dorm with you?"

"No." Olivia admitted.

They didn't forestall to say anything else because Dani arrived.

"Hey guys! I missed you. I am not so much late, am I?" Dani said.

"Hello Ell." She said with a special tone.

"Hello Dani." He said trying to hold balances.

"I missed you so much. Tell me that we are going to be together on the dorm."

"No I am going to be with Liv." He said and he pointed to Olivia.

"Nice to meet you Liv. I heard a lot about you." Dani said unwillingly with an ironic tone.

"Nice to meet you too Dani. I heard a lot about you too." Olivia replied as they were shaking hands as calmer as she could.

"So who is going to be my roommate?" Danni asked.

'Me." Alex said. "I am Alexandra Cabot. Others call me Alex. I am an assistant district attorney." she completed and she gave her hand to Dani.

"Nice to meet you. I am Danielle Beck. Others call me Dani. I am a detective in warrants." She said jeering.

"Nice to meet you too." Alex said with a tone that wasn't kidding.

"I am Danielle Beck! I am a detective in warrants!" Alex said ironically as she, Elliot and Olivia were walking to their dorms.

"Yeah and I heard a lot about you Liv!" Olivia said with the same ironic tone.

"She is so annoying! She flips me a lot." Alex said.

"You introduced yourself like a 5 year old what you were waiting for?" Elliot said.

"Excuse her now!" Olivia said angrily.

"Does that give her the right to joke about me?" Alex said the same angry.

"I am not excusing her and No it doesn't. She was some rude." Elliot said.

"Some!" Olivia said. "That must be the room. Number 213 is our dorm isn't it?"

"Wait a minute to see the tickets." Elliot said. "Yes, it is."

"Mine is dorm number 217" Alex said. "See you later."

"Yeah" Olivia said. "See you."

"See you." Elliot said too and Alex disappeared from their eyes.

"What a nice bed!" Casey said as she was lying on the double bed.

"Yes. It's wonderful." Chester completed.

"It's perfect as the whole room. I love it." Casey said.

"Yes but, do you know something? I would sleep on the deck if it was the only way to be with you."

"Oh Chess!" Casey said as she was standing on her knees to kiss him.

"We will never finish organize our things on the dorm if you will continue watching TV!" Alex shouted from the bathroom.

"Come on! Relax! I have time to organize my things. I didn't used to have a Nova." Dani said.

"Neither I but if you will organize them on the last day, don't organize them at all!" Alex replied angrily.

"Ok. I am standing up." Dani said but she didn't move a toe.

"Do you have a preference over pineapples?" George said when he saw that the most of Munch's clothes had stamps of pineapples.

"No. Over Bananas!" Munch said.

"We have amazing view from the window!" Olivia said.

"Window you say this?" Elliot said. "I would say it porthole!"

"Well. We have amazing view from the porthole!" Olivia said "I have a good feeling for this voyage."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate green." Fin grumbled when he saw that their dorm was green colored.

"Don't be so whiny!" Melinda said to him.

"I am not whiny! I only don't like green!"

At 2 O' clock girls met to eat together on ship's restaurant.

Alex said Dani to come from kindness but she denied.

"I would be bad if I will say that I am glad that she didn't come?" Alex asked as she was cutting her steak.

"No." Olivia replied.

"How are your dorms?" Casey asked to change the subject. "I love mine."

"Good but I loved the view from the window- the porthole as Elliot says- better." Olivia said.

"It's very good but even if it was a first league dorm it would be like hell with Dani!" Alex complained.

"Relax Alex. It's only for a week." Melinda said.

"You are right." Alex said.

They didn't forestall to say anything else because they saw Dani coming.

She took a chair, she pivoted on it and she sat with her legs open and she leaned on the chair back with her hands.

Casey, Olivia, Alex and Melinda stayed shocked for some minutes.

"Olivia I wanted to talk with you." She said.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, for the case." Dani said. She took a block from her pocket. "I asked for information. Only 6 fathers are traveling alone with their kids. One of them is traveling on the first league, 2 on the second and one on the third. The other two's children are boys so I preclude them…"

'Low your voice Dani! We aren't alone! They don't know that are detectives! The criminal maybe is here right now!" Olivia warned her.

"Okay." She said unwillingly.

"I bet on the third league or on the second, I don't think that a criminal who broke out of the prison recently would have so much money." Casey whispered and she took a piece of her spaghetti.

"I agree." Melinda said and she took a sip of water.

"I am not sure for that." Dani said probably only to disagree.

On the afternoon they go to the deck to see the view.

They saw that some dolphins were swimming near the ship.

"They are so cute!" Casey said.

"Yes!" Olivia said.

"Liv came behind me and hold my arms for a while." Alex said.

When Olivia did it Alex spread her arms like a bird and she said: "Liv, I am flying!"

They laughed out loud.

Suddenly Casey put her hand on her mouth and she ran inside the ship.

She came back two minutes after.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Casey said.

"I didn't now that ships create you nausea." Olivia said.

"They don't." Casey said. "I traveled a lot of times with ships and I never felt nausea again."

They looked each other thinking what that could mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated any of my stories, but this month I'm going to take Michigan Lower exams on 25th of May and on the start of June (I don't remember the date exactly.) State's lower exams on 12th and 13th of May (this weekend.), school exams from 21st May to about 15th June, Music theory exams, Piano exams…Oh my god! This means study, study, study, study and again study.  
My free time is limited this month and the slot between one chapter and the next will be big due to this. But don't worry this isn't the end of the world. Everything stops around 15th of June. Schools and after-school activities close until about 12th-14th of September for summer holidays, so I will have a lot of free time to do anything I want and of course to write. :D Please be patience. :D

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the second chapter of my story. :D

S.V.U Titanic.

Chapter 2

They leaned against the railing staring out at the sea, which was undulating. They watched the dolphins that were diving and surfacing next to the ship.

They had a good feeling, along with some anticipation for this trip. They hoped that they would be able to finish with their case soon, so that they could have some free time to rest. They hoped that they would arrive in London happy with smiles on their faces.

They sighed as they watched America completely disappear from their eyes.  
Their adventure was just beginning.

XXX

Sunday Night (The same day from the last chapter.)

Casey raised her head from the book, a book that was about the ship Titanic - 'Unsinkable' by Gordon Korman. She stared at Chester who was fixing his tie in front of the mirror.

"You look great in that suit." She commented when she saw Chester's completed look.

"Thank you, my love." Chester replied. "But it's not nearly as nice, as your dress."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. Her dress was really wonderful. It was a black mini, short sleeved, slinky dress, which she thought she looked very pretty in.

"Are you reading about the 'Titanic'?" He asked her when he noticed the book. "Good choice for a cruise. How is it?"

"Good, but it's nothing in comparison to the movie." Casey responded to him. She closed the book and left it on the bedside table next to the bed.

XXX

"Let's make a toast." Elliot said.

"I'm toasting to the cruise and I'm wising to have fun, and for this trip to stay unforgettable in our minds," he said.

"The cruise!" All the others repeated. They chinked their glasses that were full of champagne before taking a sip.

"Mmm, the champagne is delicious." Alex commented.

"I'm toasting the case and I'm wishing to solve it fast, save the girl and hopefully find a few days to relax!" Munch said, and they chinked a second time.

Everyone was having a lot of fun, enjoying their time together. Anyone toasted for anything and made a wish. The basics were, save the girl and have fun. They wanted happiness for them and for the people. They wanted to remember this trip as one of the best things in their lives.

And it really stayed memorable, but not like they wanted it. They didn't know that fate had other plans in store for them.

XXX

Casey and Chester were holding each other's hand on the way to their cabin, number 215. Once they were inside the room, they shut the door, stopping about a few feet from it. Chester enclosed her in a hug and pressed his lips against hers. He gave her a passionate kiss, stopping a few moments after, but he didn't take his hand away from the back of her neck. He stared into her beautiful green eyes.  
She requited him the look for a few moments and then a smile replaced her serious look. She gave him another long lasting kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips. He ran his hand through her red hair, leading her towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

XXX

Monday Morning, 8:00am.

Chester opened his eyes and he realized that the spot next to him was empty. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Casey was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call her when he heard a groan coming from the bathroom. He stood up and walked over towards the bathrooms door. Opening the door, he saw that Casey was bending down and she was vomiting.

"Are you ok?" Chester asked her, full of worry.

She turned her head to face him and opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have time because she felt nauseous again.

Chester went back to the bed and sat down. Five minutes later Casey came out and sat on the bed next him. "Are you alright?" Chester asked, as he touched her shoulder with his left hand.

"I think so." She said. "I'm sorry that I woke you up." She added, averting her gaze towards the floor.

"You didn't, but even if you had, it wouldn't have bothered me because the only thing that matters to me… is for you to be alright." He said, raising her head with his index.

"I love you." He whispered, brushing a strand of her red her behind her right ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back, gripping his free hand in hers.

XXX

Olivia yawned and stretched out her arms. She turned her head towards the window. A small beam of light that was shining from the porthole was lighting up the dull room, a sure sign that the day would be nice. Turning her head to the other side, she saw that Elliot was rubbing his eyes. "Morning El!" She said.

"Morning, Liv." He replied, smiling.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Like a baby!" She replied. No one talked, so she just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. "A new, beautiful day," she said, smiling as she stood up from the bed, full of excitement.

XXX

"Daniiiiiii!" Alex shouted from her side of the room. "What the hell is that?" She complained, holding her ears.

"My alarm song." Dani responded like nothing was happening.

"Why do you have 'Atwa' for an alarm song on your cell phone? Are you crazy?" Alex asked, as she held her pillow over her head.

"I only want to be sure that I'll wake up in the morning." Dani replied angrily.

"And that you'll wake up the others, too!" Alex fussed and stood up from her bed.

XXX

"Morning, Fin," Melinda said, as she snuggled into his side and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." He said when they broke their kiss.

"I love you, too," she replied. "What would you say… if I wished that this could last for a… century?"

"I would say that even a millennium wouldn't be enough for me." Fin replied, as he pressed his lips against hers once again.  
41mins ago

XXX

Seven minutes later.

Casey and Chester arrived at the dining room at exactly the same time, when Olivia and Elliot sat down at a table near a window that was holding trays.

"Hey!" Olivia said, waving to them.

"Good Morning." They said in unison, walking over to them.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" Liv asked them, smiling.

"Of course!" Chester said and Casey nodded, both of them smiling.

"The ship has a huge buffet! You can find everything you want: Marmalade, Merenda, fruits, honey, milk, butter, flakes, yogurt, bread, eggs, bacon, chocolate cake, vanilla cake, fruit cake… everything!" Olivia said excitedly.  
Chester and Casey walked off to get some food. Five minutes later they were back with filled trays.

"Is that a pear? I thought you didn't like pears?" Chester said to Casey, frowning.

"Yeah, I don't really them, but today I had a craving for it." Casey replied.

At that moment a blonde woman with glasses and a pony tail, livid with anger, got closer to them.

"Uh oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Olivia commented.

"I will kill her!" Alex said, full of anger. Everyone knew who she was talking about. "Mind if I sit with you?" Alex asked.

"Of course not," all of the others said together. Alex pulled out a chair and sat down next to Olivia.

"She gets on my nerves! She has 'Atwa' for an alarm song! Can you believe it?" Alex fussed.  
"Oh my god," Olivia said.

"I almost suffered from syncope!" Alex said. "She behaved like nothing happened, then she complained that I was too long in the bathroom and finally, she complained that my things weren't well ordered! I hate her! She is devilish!"

"Patience Alex… patience," Casey said and Alex sighed.

XXX

Elliot asked something, but Olivia wasn't listening because she was lost in her thoughts, looking towards the middle of the room. "Liv?" He said, moving his hand in front of her face, but she didn't answer. "Olivia!"

"Eh? What? Yes." Olivia said puzzled, but then pretended that she noticed what he had said.

"What 'yes?' I asked you what time it is!" Elliot said vexed. "Where is your mind this morning?"

"I'm sorry. I was looking around, and I thought that any one of them here could be Harrison. He must be here. It's so weird to think that you could be in the same room with a murderer without knowing who he is." Olivia said. "Oh and its 10:15, Mr. Huffy!"

Elliot didn't have time to reply because Olivia rolled her eyes. Suddenly her mouth dropped.

"What? Did Munch wear matching pants to match his pineapple t-shirt?" Elliot joked, but Olivia stayed the same… shocked. She closed her mouth. Blinking her eyes, she shook her head no.

Casey followed her look and froze at the sight before her.

"Loo… Look towards the door!" Olivia finally put what she wanted to say into words. Elliot looked towards the door and he saw… a familiar person.

Dana Lewis, also known as Star Morrison, an alias she used when undercover for the F.B.I. She was known for her involvement in cases that she shouldn't have been involved in and that had caused a lot of trouble for them. First Elliot and Munch had gotten shot, then she and Elliot were injured during a blast and finally, Olivia had gone undercover with a team of eco-terrorists, using the alias Persephone James, for a month in Oregon.

Generally the F.B.I's presence is always a bad sign. No one was going to forget that case. Eight years earlier a woman who was found murdered and raped was found to be an F.B.I agent. From that moment, the case had gone on the skids and finally closed when Alex had gotten shot and entered the witness protection program to save her life.

So that's why they weren't too overly thrilled to see an F.B.I agent, let alone that specific one.

They were even more surprised when they saw her walking closer towards them. "Star? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked her puzzled.

"Tell me that you are here on vacation and that this is just a coincidence?" Elliot said, holding back a groan.

"Unfortunately for you, no," she said. "I'm here for the Harrison case." She replied. The others groaned, burying their faces in their hands.

XXX

"Believe me, I won't be surprised if the ship sinks." Elliot said to Dana.

"Mmm," she said huffy.

"Let's see what happened every time you got involved with us: Three people got shot, two injured, one went undercover to Oregon where she was injured, she was arrested for something that she didn't do and she risked her career, only to find out that she was in the wrong group, and on the wrong case! What's next?" Elliot asked her.

"Those were accidents."

"And all of them happened when you were involved in our cases. Every time you get involved, something bad happens. After all that had happened… would I be to blame, if I said that you're a jinx?" Elliot replied.

"Hey, nobody was killed so would I be to blame, if I said that it was your lack of luck?" Dana replied using his sentence.

"Yeah, but I lived for more than a year with everyone believing that I was dead. I lost my friends, my family. I was obliged to hear others call me a thousand names, except mine. My mother died the same year that I was in the program and I couldn't even go to her funeral. If this is luck, what's misfortune?" Alex asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that happened, it's really sad, but I'm not the one to blame. I didn't do everything and this blame game won't fix anything." Dana replied, glancing once at Alex and once at Elliot.

"You're probably right. Let's see what we can do to get Harrison." Alex said after she calmed down.

"Well," Dana said, leaving a file in the middle of the table. She opened it. "Joseph Harrison was born and raised in New York. His father owned a bar, usually working in it at night. His mother was a singer in that same bar. She died in child birth and his father was sent to prison for sixty years, only for his known and proved crimes. Joseph was twenty-two when his father was arrested. Nothing proved if he had any relation to any of the crimes.

Four years later proved that he had followed in his father's steps by raping and killing sixteen year old Christine Kelly. His D.N.A was found at the crime scene, so he was found guilty by a jury. He was condemned for twenty years. He served half his sentence. His cell was found empty on the 15th of April, namely twenty days ago.

Two days later Amanda Crawford, his ex-girlfriend's daughter, disappeared. Accidentally? I don't think so…"

"As your infallible gut said too…" Fin said to Chester, interrupting Dana. Chester smiled.

"Anyway, someone called you anonymously and he said that he has confidential information that Harrison would be here. He hung up the phone immediately after giving the information." Dana continued. "So you came here to catch him, right?"

'Yeah, but there's a little problem with that…" Casey said.

"What?" Dana interrupted her.

"We don't even have a photo! We know how many fathers travel alone with their children, but we don't have any more than that." Elliot said.

"I'm sorry, but this information is confidential. Even I don't know what he looks like." Dana said.

"And how exactly are we gonna catch him?" Fin asked.

"I don't know." Dana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We must do something. He could hurt her at any moment! Do you want to arrest him for kidnap or for rape or even worse, for murder?" Casey asked, shuddering.

Dana sighed. "I don't think that he would attempt to hurt her with all these people here, but anyway, I will call the central office and see what they can do for this and then I'll tell you."  
34mins ago

XXX

3:00 pm.

"I'm gonna get some sleep for a couple of hours." Casey said, as she yawned. "I feel tired."

"Really? You only woke up seven hours ago." Chester said.

"I know, but I feel so sleepy." Casey said, walking to their bed.

Author's note: Nausea, vomiting, cravings, sleepiness, easily tiredness…..something happy is going on here. :D  
By the way if you will listen to 'Atwa' by 'System of a down', listen to the part at 0:45 and you will understand Alex a lot!

I think that I should add more scenes about some characters, Felinda for example? I will add the next chapter soon, I promise. :D

Dana? What the hell?

I added her because I wanted to make the story more interesting.

Besides someone must be to blame if the ship will sank (Some irony for Elliot.) Apart from the captain and the iceberg. :P (Iceberg again? Wtf? :P)

"You are a jinx!"

I laughed at that when I saw that point of the episode! :P

Anyway, what do you think? Was it any good? Yes or no? Should I continue it? Yes or no?

See you soon!

A.J.R xxx


End file.
